Mending A Broken Heart
by MISS JXHNSXN
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. She is heartbroken. Charlie tells Bella to go to live in Mystic Falls with her Cousin Caroline and her aunty Liz Forbes. There she meets the one and only Damon Salvatore. Do they fall in Love? What happens along the way?
1. Chapter 2

**Sorry about that those of you who attempted to read the first Chapter. I didn't mean to do that. It was by accident. I hope you all enjoy this story. 3**

* * *

I can't believe it. He left me. All alone in the middle of a damned forest. How could he. He and I loved each other. Well. I love him, I guess he didn't love me anymore. I thought he was supposed to be my soulmate, the was who I was supposed to be with, Love and cherish, and be by his side forever. I guess we were wrong.

 **Flashback...**

 **I got home after school. I was a bit disappointed because Edward and His family weren't there today. I guess he had his reasons, but the sun wasn't out, so I don't know what it could have been. Mabye it was some family visit who happened to visit the Cullen' so Edward and his family had to be there when they arrived. Once I had thought about that solution when I was driving home in my truck, I stopped worrying, but when I got home and saw Edward there standing by his car, I began to worry even more.**

 **What if one of his family members were injured, or somebody had threatened his family. What is Victoria was back, ready to kill me from the time when her mate James tracked me down and tried to kill me, then we ended up killing him. What if...**

 **There were endless possibilities, and all of them seemed to have a bad ending in my head. It just put me closer and closer on edge and I began to get a headache.**

 **I paused for a moment, just looking at my beautiful Edward before I walked over to him. He didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I stood next to him, ready to grab his hand and kiss him, and tell him how much I missed him, and how much I love him, and to ask what was the matter. I wanted to pamper him in my love for him and show him that I was not worthy of him...and along the line, that is what happened he figured it out, he figured out that I was not good enough for him.**

 **As I was just about to grab his hand, so fast that my human eyes didn't notice, he held his hands behind his back, away from me. It hurt at that moment, because I figured out that there was something wrong with Edward, that he didn't love me anymore.**

I remember holding in all my hurt and sadness, I finally expired, my 'get rid of by' date had come, and it was today. I knew he didn't love me anymore as soon as I looked into his eyes. All they held in them was, disgust, confusion, and hate. I held in all my emotions that were building up inside of me until I got home. Then I cried.

 **"Bella" Edward said not fully looking me in the eye. "Let's go for a walk."**

 **He didn't even wait for me to agree, he just walked ahead of me, not even walking by my side. That is the least he could have done. We walked for a while, until we came to a fallen tree, he told me to sit down, so I did.**

 **"Bella" He started. "I have let this carry on for far too long. I mean thanks though for making me believe that I am not a monster. Well thanks for part of it anyway." What? I was getting confused, What did he mean. "The thing is Bella, I don't love you Bella, I never did. I was just using you. If you hadn't gotten so attached to my family, I would have disposed of you a long time ago. " He flashed his Panty-Dropping grin at me. I just sat their. I didn't respond. I felt empty. I felt as though I could never be loved. I was just a plain Jane after all. "I mean, just look at you. A plain, boring, brown haired, brown eyed girl** (No offence to anybody) **clumsy, weak, ugly, and a human. Your boring. All you do is read that annoying Wuthering Heights book. And listen to Debussy. Did you really think I liked his music, human" He said to me with a sneer on his face "Gosh no, I was just playing around with my new toy, but then it got old, so it is time to go." Yep, my worst fears were confirmed. Edward never loved me. To him, I was just a plain, ugly boring toy. "Then look at me. I am a handsome, strong fast, and a Vampire. I am rich, but you are not, I have a great car, and you don't and best of all I am capable of finding a true love, and you are not!"**

Hearing that, is what did it. He broke by heart, but the worst thing, is that I have nobody enough to fix it.

 **Tears began to** **slide down my face. He just took one look at me and laughed. "Ooh, crying are we. You poor thing. Oh well. And Bella, I lied to you as well. I was not a virgin. I popped the cherry quite recently actually. With this beautiful woman. Sexy, long legs. Red eyes, Black hair...and, oh. Did I mention I she is a Vampire. I love her. I bet you can't believe you were going to loose your virginity to me can you. I bet you never thought this would have happened. Oh well, what can I say. Don't judge a book by it's cover!"**

He laughed, he laughed in my face. He is in love with somebody else. He hates me. Well, what can I say, right now, I hate me too.

 **"I guess I have no more to tell you human, but this. My family and I are leaving. You'd better hope that I am telling you the truth, because if I see you again in your lifetime, I might just drink your blood. And Bella...Keep these words safe, I'm leaving them with you.**

 **End of Flashback...**

And that was it. In a flash he was gone. And he just left me alone in the middle of the forest. How stupid is he though, it had gotten quite dark out here in the time that he was breaking my heart. I guess he doesn't care though, with what he just said to me.

As I made my way back home, I thought. I can't stay here anymore, it just leaves bad memories. I made the decision that tomorrow I was going to tell Charlie, that I was moving to Mystic Falls to live with his sister and my aunt, Liz Forbes, and her daughter, also my cousin, Caroline Forbes. I was ready for a fresh start. God knows I needed one.

* * *

 **That was my first Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. This story is a request from** Beauty6, **who read my other story, Don't mess with the salvatores. 333. Tell me what you think about it. Please review. XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those of you who read the first chapter. And thank you those of you who reviewed as well. I hope you like this chapter. 3**

* * *

When I got back home last night. Charlie wasn't even home yet. He was still at the Station. I was too tired and upset to cook last night, so I just ordered a pizza for Charlie for him to eat when he got home from work.

This Morning when I woke up, I was a robot. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, had a shower, put on some clothes, had breakfast, and brushed my teeth again. I really didn't want to go to school today, but I guess I had to if I wanted to get my final goodbyes from my good friends, Angela and her boyfriend Ben.

Charlie hadn't gone to work yet, the Station told him that since he had a late night last night, he doesn't have to go in early to work today. When he came downstairs before I left for school, I decided to tell him.

"G'mornin' Bells, How was your day yesterday?" He looked at me with concern. Probably because if I looked in a mirror right now, my face would have dark shadows under my eyes and I would have a tear stained face. I had a Dream, a Edward leaving me, and saying those horrible things to me before he left. Only, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. _Him_ saying he didn't love me. _Him_ laughing at me when I cried. _Him_ saying that he had found someone else to love because I wasn't worthy of his time. Yes, that wasn't a dream at all, it was a nightmare.

I decided to tell Charlie the truth, but leaving out that part that the Cullen's are vampires. It was now, or never.

"Actually dad, it wasn't so good. If you could please listen to me, I have something to tell you, and please don't interrupt me until I have finished speaking, if that is alright with you?" "Sure bells." Charlie said looking at me in a concerned way. "That if fine, but before you begin, why don't you and I take a seat. This seems very important, and not in a good way either."

Gosh, how right Charlie was. He couldn't have said it any better.

"Well dad, of course you know the Cullen's. You have always hated Edward, but now so do I. Yesterday, when I got home from school, Edward was here stood by his car. He and his siblings didn't go to school. He told me that he never loved me, that I am just a weak, ugly plain Jane. He said I was boring, and not in his league. He told me that I was just a pet to him, nothing more, but a toy, he told me that if his family hadn't been so attached to me and so happy that I had entered their lives, then he would have dumped me without even having to think twice. He said he had let our relationship carry on for far too long, he said he's rich, and I'm not, and worst of all, he said he already loves someone else." I finished.

The whole time I was telling Charlie this, I was looking down at my hands and wringing them together, because I had suddenly found them so interesting. When I had finally gathered the courage to look up at Charlie, his face was purple. I don't even think that was healthy for a human. I looked down at my hands again. Then suddenly...

"HE WHAT?! Why that little lying bastard. I'll wring his little ugly Cullen neck. I'll shoot him with my gun. I'll burn him with a candle flame. I'll gorge out his eyes, I'll..."

Whilst Charlie was thinking of ways to harm Him. I was getting scared thinking that he had found out their secret when he mentioned that he was going to burn Edward. But then I realised that Charlie wouldn't be thinking of doing any of this if he did know the Cullen's were vampires because, they could harm him, or even worse, kill him like. That. Charlie was still ranting and raving, and I had decided that I had heard enough, so I decided to interrupt him.

"Charlie" I cried "Calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack at the rate your going. Look, you're turning purple, literally. That is not healthy. I also still have just a little more news to tell you, but, when I do, please don't take it out on yourself because it is not your fault."

Charlie nodded. Confused because he didn't yet know what I was talking about.

"Okay, I continued. So, Edward hurt me really badly, I couldn't take it anymore being in forks with all the memories of the Cullen's. I need a fresh start, so I wanted to ask you, if I can got and live with aunt Liz and cousin Caroline for a while in Mystic Falls?"

Charlie just stared at me for a second before he spoke.

"Sure Bella, go ahead, do what you have to do. If moving away to get over your heartbreak is what you want to do, then who am I to stop you?"

I was relieved. I thought Charlie was going to be mad at me for even suggesting such a thing. I thought he was going to shout and scream and put up a fight. But it turns out that I was wrong and that I had no reason to worry.

"I will have to inform my sister that you are coming to stay with them. I will also have to inform the school that you will be leaving in a few days. For know, why don't you just go upstairs and pack all your belongings whilst I book you a ticket for a flight."

Relieved, I turned to Charlie and said, "I will Charlie, thank you so much. This means so much to me. " I went to hug him and kiss him on his cheek before going upstairs to my room.

* * *

 **AT SCHOOL...**

Charlie had already informed the school that I was leaving. And somehow, before I had even made it to school, word had been spread. I wasn't really surprised, this is the small and nosey town of Forks, Washington, after all.

The day was uneventful. People who I didn't even know came to say their goodbyes to me. I was asked questions about the Cullen's. For example, where are they, and why are they not in school today. I didn't answer any of their questions, I would just look down at my shoes and wallow in my own pain and grief. The process was repeated all day.

At lunch time, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric and I exchanged phone numbers. After that, we just talked about where I would be moving to, Mystic Falls. Like I said, uneventful. After lunch, the rest of the day flew by, and without even realising it I was at home already.

I parked my car, and went up to my room to finish packing. When I opened my door, I wasn't expecting the sight in front of me...

* * *

 **I am sorry about the Cliffhanger. I know right, I am horrible. Did you enjoy the Chapter? Tell me what you thought about it. Please review. I love you all. And a round of applause to my BetaReader - Sheikah Lover. Thank you so much. I love you all. 33333333 ;p**


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I took so long to update guys, I just had some issues that I needed to sort out. But for now, here is another chapter for you to read. I hope you like it. 3**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Charlie had already informed the school that I was leaving. And somehow, before I had even made it to school, word had been spread. I wasn't surprised, this is the small and nosey town of Forks, Washington, after all. The day was uneventful. People who I didn't even know came to say their goodbyes to me. I was asked questions about the Cullen's. For Example, where they were, and why they were not in school today. I didn't answer any of their questions, I would just look down at my shoes and wallow in my own pain and grief. The process was repeated all day._

 _At lunchtime, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric and I exchanged phone numbers. After that I just talked about where I would be moving to, Mystic Falls. Like I said, uneventful. After lunch, the rest of the day flew by, and without even realising it I was home already._

 _I parked my car, and went up to my room to finish packing. When I opened the door, I wasn't expecting the sight in front of me..._

* * *

Standing right there in front of me was...VICTORIA! Yep, that is right, you heard my right. VICTORIA. As in the Victoria who tried to kill me after... _they_ killed her mate James who was tracking me down and trying to drain the blood out of me after torturing me. She is finally ready to get her revenge. How could _they, they_ could have at least changed me before they left when I still had the open threat of Victoria possibly wanting to kill me!

But, oh well who cares now. She is here to kill me so go ahead kill me. I'm waiting, I can't possibly live in a world where _he_ doesn't love me any-more.

I was still stood frozen in my spot, I finally asked the courage to ask Victoria what she was doing here, though I already knew.

"Victoria. What are you doing here? What do you want?" I asked without any emotion.

"Oh, I think you already know that answer to that one. Don't you think Bella. Because of you, my mate is dead. Because of you I am left all alone in the world. Because of you, I am, for the rest of my existence going to be lonely. Bella, Bella, Bella...Have you not figured it out yet? Well here, let me give you a hint. I want revenge. I am going to kill, you, and make Eddie suffer for killing my James. _After all, A mate for a mate_. Isn't that what they say?" She finished off by walking towards me and lifting a long manicured finger towards my chin. She tilted my head up.

"Oh, by the way" She smiled at me, "Speaking of Eddie, where are the Cullen's? Didn't you always have at least one of your supernatural vampire family around with you all day, 24/7? Are they getting tired of you? Did they want some family time without the little human getting in their ways all the time, hmmm?" She looked my in the eye. I had had enough of her games, so I decided to speak up.

"Victoria, I understand why you are here, you want to kill me, so go ahead and kill me. I have no reason to live any-more. And as for the Cullen's. They left. They no longer live in Forks. I loved them with all my heart, but I guess they didn't love me back. I am ugly right, cause I mean look at me, then look at you, you are beautiful and I am not. Ed-Edw-Ed, Haaaaah, _He_ , called me a weak ugly human and said that I could never be loved. I mean that is true. Who would ever love me, apart from my parents. Nobody. He said I was just his pet, and that if his family hadn't gotten so close to me, then he would have rid of me a long time ago. You know what that means, don't you? He also told me that he had been cheating on me, and right before he left me, he told be to be careful that I didn't cross him again in this lifetime or he would drink my blood. So go ahead. Kill me, My life is shitty, I have absolutely nothing any-more. The one person who I fully gave my heart to stomped on it like it was nothing more than a piece of trash."

Somewhere during my little retell of the sad ending to my life, I had gone over to my bed. By the time I was done. I was a crying wreck.

Not too long later, I felt more weight being added onto my bed, and cold arms being wrapped around my crying frame. I looked up in surprise. _Victoria_ was hugging me and comforting me! Wasn't she my enemy? When I caught eye contact with her, she just smiled at me and began to rub my back. We were silent for a while, and I was really confused. One minute she was being mad and angry, and the next she was being kind and comforting.

Her voice broke the silence, startling and surprising me. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, mine and James' relationship wasn't all that good either, we used to argue and fight a lot. He would use me, only for any personal job that needed doing, of if his manly needs needed to be quenched, I was in love with the guy, but in reality, he didn't actually love me. He used to bring home a different woman every-night, he would treat her like a queen, and he would treat me like shit, making me do all his dirty work. I loved James, but I guess that I knew he wasn't for me." She sighed.

I immediately felt sorry for her, and quickly sat up straight, never actually realising what she actually went through.

"Oh, Victoria, I am so sorry, I never knew. I should be the one comforting you, not the other way round, to be honest, you were probably with James longer than I was with Edward."

She sighed again. "47 years"

Wow, I didn't say anything, just leaned back into her surprisingly comfortable embrace.

"You know Bella, I was thinking, because we are both alone in the world, I could change you, I mean we both went through the same kind of situation, we could put our past aside and become companions. We could travel the world together, side by side. I already think of you as a sister and would do anything to keep you safe. What do you think?"

Wow, I was shocked, Victoria already thought of me as a sister and would risk her own life to keep me safe.

"Well, tomorrow morning, I am leaving to go and live for a while with my Aunt and Cousin in Mystic Falls, I guess you could join me."

"Yay, sisters forever." She squealed and hugged me even tighter.

"Human, can't breath." I gasped out.

"Oops, sorry." She quickly let go of me, looking at me in concern.

"I'm okay." I said.

"If you are sure..." I nodded my head.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. 3 R+R People R+R. Does it make sense? 3333**


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I took quite a while to update, this past week has been hectic. So much work, plus I played a Tennis Tournament this weekend, I won yay. Okay, onto my stories. I will at least from now on be updating my stories about twice a week, which means about 3 chapters for all of my stories for those of you who read them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, when you have read it, tell me what you think about it, I do try to base my story around your reviews, so if you do review, then that would be a big help, thank you very much to all the lovely people out there.**

* * *

Last night I slept O.K. It wasn't the best sleep ever, but I have had worse. If you think that I am talking about the night before, then yes, you are absolutely correct. The night he left me I had a terrible nightmare, it was a replay of the exact same words he said to me before he left. I woke up half way through the night, screaming and sweat pouring down my face. Luckily for me, Charlie must have been in a deep, deep sleep for him not to hear me, and Victoria was in my room reading Pride and Prejudice, sitting in the exact same chair that _he_ used to sit it. Seeing it broke my heart. She quickly ran over to me and sat it the bed with me, she hugged my form, and let me cry all over my shirt, I apologised, but she said it was alright. Later, I fell back asleep, I didn't have any nightmare, nor did I have a dream, it was quiet, but peaceful, exactly what I needed.

So here I am, getting ready to leave to go and live with my aunt and cousin, I honestly didn't want to leave the good friends I was about to leave behind, for example, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Eric and Mike, but I had to, I was doing this for me. I needed a new start if I wanted to get over my heartbreak.

I quickly showered and put on some fresh blue skinny-jeans and a black white blouse. I brushed my teeth, then let Victoria do my hair and my make-up. If I do say so my self, for being a nomad vampire all of her un-dead life, she was pretty good at this sort of stuff, I also wandered, how was she able to cope with being so close to me if she is a Vampire who survives on human blood. I decided I would ask her that.

I put all my belongings in my truck, said good-bye to Charlie, and made my way to the beginning of a new start. Victoria wasn't in the car with me, since I wanted nobody to see her with me and ask questions, we agreed that she would run to the airport and that I would meet her there, so the drive was pretty quiet.

* * *

 **On the plane...**

"Vicky...can I call you Vicky?" I said looking at Victoria who was right next to me.

"Sure she said looking at me, did you want something?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you are alright with this you know, travelling with me, the boring old Bella, when you could be out seeing the world, I mean being what you are, you are free to do anything you want right, so don't feel as though you are obligated to do this, when you don't have to. I mean as soon as we get off of this plane, you could leave if you want to." I said looking down at the hands in my lap which had suddenly become very interesting. I was waiting for her response, dreading it.

"Really Bella, do you actually mean it, because what I said to you in the last half-day of so, I didn't mean it. I do want to kill you" she whispered in my ear "Then I want to leave your body dead, somewhere, anywhere, as long as I can get away from you."

"Oh" I said, tears threatening to overspill from my eyes. I mean who was I kidding, why would someone like Victoria want to stand by someone like me for the rest of their lives, I mean she is beautiful, and I am not. Then she spoke again.

"Don't Be silly Bella, did you actually believe that?!" She asked incredulously. I didn't reply but just continued to look down at my lap. "Did Edward actually damage you that much that you would actually think so lowly of yourself? Bella, look at me please..." I didn't look, I just kept my head down. "Bella listen, you are a beautiful, funny, smart, talented, intelligent and caring girl. Plus, I already think of you as my sister. Edward and the Cullen's are fools for leaving and hurting you like that. I hate Edward, I am going to kill him for letting you endure this pain. You can bet your ass I will as well Bella, so he had better be careful to not cross my path ever again, because I will hunt him down like a dog and kill him. And that goes for anybody who hurts my family. " She finished with a broken sob, wrapping her arms around me.

"Do you really mean it Vicky? Would you actually do that for me?" I asked looking up at her.

"I would do anything for you Bella, you are my sister." I smiled happily and leaned back into her embrace, content that she wasn't going to leave me and that she loved me like family.

* * *

 **A little Bit Later...**

We had been on the plane now for just under an hour, Vicky was watching a movie, _Ocean's Eleven_ and I was listening to Music on my IPhone. Then was when the waiter came around. I took one look at her face, and knew that she was a Vampire. She had red eyes too. I was honestly scared now, because this Vampire could drain all of our blood and there would be no witnesses, no survivors.

"Hi my name is Bree...can I get you anything?" Whist she was talking, Vicky took the headphones out of her ear and looked at the Vampire. A big smile spread across her face.

"Bree?"

"Vicky?"

I just sat in my seat confused, how could this Vampire who calls herself, Bree, be on a plane posing as a waiter, in the presence of humans. Surely a disaster was waiting to happen?

"Bree how have you been, long time no see, ever since I changed you when I wanted to..."

"Wait Vicky, you have her, now you can get your revenge, this is the scent of the person who you wanted dead after her Vampire mate killed your mate, James?"

My face paled at this, suppose Victoria was actually still looking for a way to kill me. Suppose she wasn't completely over James' death. I mean, judging from what I have heard, Victoria created another Vampire to kill me, mabye she just didn't want to get her hands dirty, mabye she just needed someone else to do the dirty work for her.

My face paled even further at this thought, if that was even possible.

"Mmm, Bree, you know how I wanted to kill Bella, well, it is over now, when I found her, I was set on drinking her blood, or at least killing her, because I wanted revenge so badly. Then she told me about how Edward dumped her, and the way he treated her, then I thought back to my experience with James, and thought it was quite similar, they played up, and treated us, like shit. Bree, I now have a special connection with Bella, she is like a sister to me, so I won't harm her, and neither will you. Or else..."

I imagined what it would be like to be stood in Bree's shoes, and realised, I would be terrified. Vicky could be very scary when she wanted to be. And, the other thing, is that, I am still human. But, the thing is, I am not scared, because Vicky is defending me, she is being scary, for me, to protect me.

How could I have ever have doubted Victoria, of course, some people from her past are going to appear, and tell stories of things that happened, and things that were supposed to happen, but never happened. It is all part of the supernatural world anyway, so what do I expect. I just have to be patient, and wait to hear her side of this, and I did, and I learned that, whatever happens I need to trust Victoria, because she would always protect me, no matter what.

"Soooo...can I get you anything?" Said Bree going back to her original question, this time, asking just me.

"Sure, ummm, can I please have a diet coke and a packet of Salted Nuts."

"Sure, coming right up." She said handing them to me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." And with that she walked away.

Victoria looked at me, as if to ask me if I was okay, and I simply nodded, because I was okay, in fact, I was better that okay.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later...**

Our airplane ride was finally over, I was getting a little bit bored. When we got off the plane, we went to get our bags from the baggage claim, well, more like my bags because Vicky didn't really bring anything with her. Then we went to go and rent a car. And finally we were on our way to Mystic Falls.

Half an Hour later, we passed a sign saying;

 **Welcome to Mystic Falls**

Mystic Falls, here we come, I thought.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that Chapter, sorry I haven't updated yet, it had been a busy few weeks. Hopefully, you will get the next Chapter for my other story soon as well. Thank you everybody for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Thank you. XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX 3333333. Love you all.


	5. Chapter 6

**Here is another Chapter for you all. Thank you, all of you who read my story, but also, thank you those of you who reviewed as, well what can I say, I love your reviews.#**

* * *

We had been driving for about 10 minutes when we passes a bar saying 'Mystic Forks Grill.' It didn't look to bad, mabye later I might stop by, it looked like the type of place where you could make a lot of friends around here. Now that I thought about it, Mystic Falls was quite similar to Forks. The same greenery, the same moss covered trees and the muddy grounds. It felt as thought, like Forks, everybody knew each other. They were like one big happy family. This place was very much like Forks when you thought about it.

Forks. How I miss it all, the people, the Cullen's, Edward. My second family. But, they have left me, none of them cared about me, I was just a puppet to them. I bet that none of them even wanted me in their family. Why would they anyway. I am just a useless human after all. Well mabye, that is not all true, I am a human, with blood. Vampires drink blood. They could drink my blood, then mabye, I wouldn't be so useless after all.

"Bells, you alright, seem a bit out of it there." Said Victoria waving her hand in front of my face, whilst also driving let me tell you.

"Yeah, I'm fine Vicky. Just reminiscing." I quickly told her.

She sighed. "This had got to stop Bella, you were thinking about them again, weren't you. You need to more on, get a wider variety. You need to forget about him, I'll try to help you the best I can. Your my little sister, so I will always look out for you. Just remember that." She said giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

I was grateful that Victoria was here, because if she wasn't, then, I don't know where I'd be.

Five minutes later, we pulled up into the driveway of my cousin Caroline's house. I got out, and so did Victoria. At least they were home, because their car was in the driveway. So, they must be home. I think.

We walked over to the front door, and I knocked three times. Victoria stood a good distance behind me. The door was answered by Aunty Liz.

"Bella, long time no see, how have you been dear?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, and who's this dear?" She said looking behind me at Victoria.

I turned around and motioned for Victoria to step forward. She did as I asked her to, a shy smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Victoria, Vicky for short. I was one of Bella's best friend's back in Forks. She practically became a younger sister to me after my parents died in a car crash not too long ago, and left me alone to fend for myself. She would bring things around for me, and she would stay at my old house for a night or two, just to distract me from thinking about my parents all the time."

Aunt Liz smiled. "Oh, you poor dear. I am very sorry. How are you? Bella you are such a lovely selfless young lady, I wish my dear Caroline would follow your lead. Speaking of Caroline, where is she. Caroline dear, Bella and one of her friend's are here, come and meet them."

"Coming mum, just hold on a second."

Ten seconds later, Caroline was embracing me and Vicky in a hug.

"Yay, you are finally here Bella. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to arrive? Who is your friend? OMG, she is so pretty." She smiled with a large Cheshire Cat grin on her face.

Victoria looked at me in a shocked way. I just looked at her and laughed. My first proper laugh since they left me.

"What is your name?" Said my Cousin still smiling at Victoria.

"Car, her name is Victoria. She is from Forks, and she will be staying here with me in Mystic Falls. **(Car = Caroline's Nickname)**

"Ooh, Victoria, it is so nice to meet you. Come on you two." She said dragging us off to her car. "Let's go shopping." Oh dear no, please, no shopping.

"Now you stop right there young lady. Where do you think you are going. These two have just arrived, they are probably jet-lagged, hungry and need to freshen up. Why don't you let them get settled in first, then you can take them around the town tomorrow, and then you can take them shopping the day after." Said Aunty Liz.

"Fine mum." Said Caroline with a huff.

"Hey, do you guys want to come inside or not? Where are your bags? Come on, bring them in so you can get settled in and relaxed and have a lovely cooked dinner to eat." Said Car.

* * *

A Little While Later...

I don't think I told you this, but Aunt Liz's house is huge. It is not even a house. More like a mansion, and it is bigger than the Cullen's house in Forks.

Her house had 4 floors. A North, East, South and a West wing. In all wings there was a Gym, Music room, Recreation room, a kitchen, 8 bedrooms, and also twelve bathrooms. There was also an indoor and an outdoor pool, a Jacuzzi, an steam-room and a sauna. I was surprised. Yeah, I meant aunty was the Sheriff of this town, but never had I expected there to be such a big pay.

A few hours later, we had all eaten, well everybody apart from Victoria because she is a Vampire and they don't eat, relaxed, had a bath, and changed into PJ's.

"We were all sat in Caroline's room watching movies and eating popcorn, and sweets, and chocolate, and coke. We chatted about the actors, and which guy was the best. All in all, I think we had a good night. Vicky seemed to be fitting in well with my family. I was happy at this.

Caroline had promised that tomorrow, she would take us around town, and that we would meet most of her friends. I was fine with that. All I hoped that whatever tomorrow had in store for us...was good.

* * *

 **There it is. Chapter 5, sorry that I took so long to write a new chapter. Please Review.**

 **And BTW Guys- Thank you to:**

 ** _1) Delilah Moon_**

 ** _2) AsiaJoanna.7334_**

 ** _3) Eschoenh_**

 ** _4) Beuty6_**

 ** _5) MYCRAZYHEART_**

 ** _6) RubyDragonJewel_**

 ** _7) HungarianBebe_**

 ** _8) FireRaven15_**

 ** _9) Lynn021_**

 ** _10) BadassLatias_**

 ** _11) B2010_**

 ** _12) KittyKitty359_**

 ** _13) TabbyMichelle_**

 **and**

 _ **14) Jacee13**_

 **For your lovely Reviews, they have been so helpful for me. Thank you very much guys. I love you. 33333333333. XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**


	6. Chapter 7

**Here is another Chapter for you all. Thank you, all of you who read my story, but also, thank you those of you who reviewed as, well what can I say, I love your reviews.**

 **Also, I am very sorry that I have not updated in months, I had some family issues, so I thank all of you readers who are still with me after such a long time. I am very, very sorry. From now on, I am just going to update as often as I can. Thank you all of you. XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX.**

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy-head. The earliest bird catches the sweetest worm!" Said my dear sweet cousin Caroline, who just burst into my room.

"Caroline, what I would like to know is, when did I become a bird? I'm pretty sure, when I went to bed last night, I was human, and I'm still pretty sure I am a human unless someone preformed a special spell on me to turn me into a bird and I just haven't realised it yet. Hmmm, it is true. So tell me...What am I? A mocking-Jay, a Sparrow, an Eagle? Ooh, ooh, am I a Robin or a Blackbird?" I finished off in a joking manner.

"Whatever, Isabella. You need to get ready, you and Victoria and I are going to The Grill. Get ready, Victoria is already up and dressed. I suggest you hurry up Bella, because we need to be there in half an hour. That is half an hour young lady and no later, meaning you have approximately 10 minutes to shower and get ready, and then 5 minutes to eat breakfast, it takes about 15 minutes to get to the grill. When we get there, I am going to introduce you to some of my friends, and don't be shy, because they are very friendly..." Said Caroline walking out of my bedroom door and closing it behind her.

As soon as the door closed behind her, I sighed. Although I had only been here in Mystic Falls for a small amount of time, there was quite a lot of information that I have already found out about Caroline, 1) She loved fashion and shopping, which was proved when she wanted to take me and Vikki shopping with her as soon as we arrived, 2) Caroline loves social status and having friends, and 3) Caroline Forbes is a VERY, VERY bossy person.

I quickly went into my bathroom and had the shortest shower I have ever had, then I dried myself and brushed my teeth. I then put on my clothes, and you know what, all of this actually took 10 minutes, so I thank Caroline that she actually gave me 10 minutes and no less.

Now that I was ready, I made my way to the kitchen, which let me tell you was difficult to find in such a big house. Since I didn't have any time to eat a proper breakfast, I just grabbed myself a granola bar. Anyway, Car already told me that we were meeting her friends at the Mystic Grill, so I could probably buy a proper meal when we get there.

I was about to go upstairs to check if Victoria and Caroline were ready, but it turns out I didn't need to because they were both walking down the stairs just as I was going up.

"Right, I can see that we all ready, so why don't we get this show on the road. Oh, Bella and Vicky, there is no need to worry today because when we get there we are going to have a blast, there may be the odd grumpy person that I may...or may not know that may be sitting out our table with us, but that doesn't matter. If the urm... said person bears any ill will towards you, don't take it upon yourself to believe that you were the cause of this, it's just that the person who may, or may not be sitting at our table with us is always grumpy, like always, never has a smile on their face."

Caroline looked at Vicky and I with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Oh and Bells, I was mainly talking to you there because I know what you are like, always thinking that everything bad that happens is your fault."

Caroline continued looking at me with a humongous smile on her face.

"Thanks for the pep-talk Caroline." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." She replied.

Victoria just laughed.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Later...**

We had just arrived at the Mystic Falls Grill, and I was still as nervous as my dear cousin said I was before. I was shaking like a jellyfish, and I don't think there was anything or anybody in the world that could have calmed my nerves down.

We all piled out of the car and walked through the front door of the Grill. Well, let me tell you all right now, the atmosphere in here wasn't at all what I was expecting. I was expecting the odd couple sat at a table eating a meal before leaving, or the few people who sat at the bar receiving glass after glass of alcoholic beverages, or one or two small groups of friends talking about how school has been or which person they seemed to have taken a fancy on lately. But, instead what I saw was crowds of young people, crowded around every single table in sight and a few other groups of people playing pool at the pool tables in the farthest corner of the grill, there was a lot of noise, it was not at all quiet here, also every person seemed to be milling around from table to table, as if everybody knew everybody and they were all good friends, which they probably were. It was just like Forks, me being the odd one out, except, this time, I had Vicky here with me, so in reality, I was not the odd one out.

As I was looking around in the Grill, I noticed a group of people sat together at a massive table, which was made of a few small tables being pulled together, everyone there seemed so different, but the way they interacted made it all seem as though they had known each other for a millennium. I was jealous, I wanted to have a group of friends like that, well, I guess I did sort of have that with the Cullen's until they decided to leave, me until they decided that I was no good for them, until they decided that I was not worth their time.

I watched the group with curiosity, there was a young girl, sort of fair skinned, who looked around a year or so younger than me. She had long, dark hair and also grey eyes that shone with an air of knowledge. as if she had seen far more in the world than anybody ever had. The girl, whose name I did not know seemed to have an air of importance surrounding her.

Next, there was an average height, tanned girl with long brown hair, she also had brown eyes matching the colour of her hair. There was an arm around her that belonged to a quite handsome and athletic looking man. He seemed to be just above the average height for a male and also had quite a pale complexion. The man had an strong bone structure and a broad forehead. He also had dark brown hair just like the girls, but instead it was cropped short and gelled.

After, there was a male around 6ft tall, he was well built, and his features were quite similar to the girl's who had the boys arm around her shoulder. He was basically the male version of her.

Next, I moved onto a handsome man, who also stood at approximately 6ft tall, he had dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His dress sense was more of less the same as a male teenager.

Next to him, there was a male who was quite tanned, he had short black hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. He was built at around 5,7ft. Like the other males at the table, his body was quite toned, muscular and well built.

Next, I spotted another handsome man at the table, he appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties. The man had hazel eyes and sandy brown hair.

I finally moved onto the last person in the group. And I think my heart stopped beating, I think the world stopped spinning. I think time froze completely.

The man was perfect, he was beautiful. He had dark, jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. From here, I could see a dark black rim outlining the grey of his eyes, they were so beautiful. I think the beautiful creature was around 5ft 10. The man had soft lips that looked so kissable, I wanted to kiss them. The Adonis wore all black, with a leather jacket, he looked good. He looked dangerous, it was sexy.

"...Bella, Bells, are you okay there? You kind of zoned out for a minute. I was trying to get your attention, but you wouldn't answer. I was worried." Said Victoria whilst Caroline looked at me, as if to say 'Are you okay?'

"Don't worry guys, no need to worry at all, like you said, I kind of zoned out for a minute. Nothing wrong with me." I responded, trying to reassure them that I was alright.

"Oh, well, if you are sure you are fine, why don't I go and introduce you to my group of friends. There is no need to worry Bells and Vicky, they are good people, not too bad at all." Said Caroline in adoration of her friends.

With a sigh and a deep breath, I followed Car to where her group of friends sat. When I finally registered which table we were headed to, my heart was beating so fast, it would have taken a century to slow down.

Caroline stopped at the table, the same table, with the same people who I was just admiring. Great, just my luck.

"Hey guys." Said Caroline to the people at the table.

I heard a Chorus of:

"Hey Caroline"

"Hi Caroline"

"Hello Vampire Barbie"

And many more.

The tanned girl with long brown hair spoke up.

"Hey Caroline. Who are your friends."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me Elena." Well, at least I now Know one name. "This is my Cousin Bella, and this is her friend Victoria. Or Vicky, as she likes to be called. They live with my mum and I now for a while." Caroline turned to us. "Let me introduce you guys to everyone. This is Elena, Elena Gilbert" She said pointing to the girl whose name was the only one I knew. She give me a hi, a smile and a slight wave. I just smiled back. She seemed like a nice person.

Next. she pointed to the guy whose arm was wrapped around her. "This is Stefan Salvatore. Elena's boyfriend." He smiled at me and said 'Hello'. I also just smiled back.

Next she introduced us to the young girl with dark hair and grey eyes. Her name was Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett to be exact.

Then, there was the guy who looked like Elena. His name was Jeremy Gilbert. Well, that explains it all.

Then, there was the sort of tanned guy with the short black hair. His name was Tyler Lockwood.

And also, there was the male with blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was introduced as Matt Honetcutt.

And the man who appeared to be quite a significant amount older than the rest, with hazel eyes. His name, his name way Alaric Saltzman.

Finally, was the perfect Adonis. The man in black. His name was Damon, Damon Salvatore. He was Stefan's brother and to be honest, they looked nothing like each other.

When Caroline introduced me to him, our eyes locked, and I swear, all time stopped and the world stopped spinning...

* * *

 **I am so sorry you all must probably hate me right now. Thanks to those of you who are still with me. Love all you guys. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 8

**Here is another Chapter for you all. Thank you, all of you who read my story, I can't believe that you are still reading my story after such a long time. Thanks you guys. Love you. XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX.**

* * *

 **Damon POV**

We were all in the grill sitting at a table. Most of us were talking about some nonsense between ourselves. But not I. Nope. I was thinking, thinking about the new person to town. It is a girl or a boy? Are they old are young? Are they good-looking? Are they supernatural, like most of us at this table? And why did they move here? ...And also other things like...

My thoughts were interrupted by a nosy girlfriend that belonged to Stefan.

"So Damon. What' ya thinking about? I heard there is a new person in town. Are you hoping they are a girl? Are you thinking that you can get with them in a certain way? Mmmhmmm Damon. I know all about your little stunts. Find the girl, charm the girl, then use the girl, then find a new girl and leave the old one, and it continues. You have to stop that Damon, or nobody is going to want to be with you." Said Elena, looking me in the eye.

"Ugh, please. Whatever Elena. Go away. Don't tell me what to do, you can't control me, but I can you. So I suggest you leave me alone, and scram." As soon as I said this, Elena turned back to Stefan and started chatting to him and the rest of the group again.

I needed a drink. I got up and went to the bar. I walked up to the bartender and compelled him to give me a free bottle of Bourbon, and to those not so wild drinkers out there, it is also known as Jack Daniels, luckily, he wasn't on Vervain. Or I would have had to pay.

I took a hold of my drink, and went back to our table. I sat down, and went back to my thoughts. I was so lost in them, that I didn't notice the two women, whom I had never seen before, with Caroline.

So when she walked up to the table, with her two friends by her side. I thought I had just died and went to Heaven. Because there stood before me, was the most beautiful Angel that I had ever seen. And that seemed about right, because I had never seen an Angel before this woman. Come on people, what did you think? I am a vampire, Geez, do you really think I can make it up there?

This woman had long brown Mahogany hair. And the most beautiful wide eyes that matched the colour of her hair. She had a slim, well toned body, from what I could see,and pale skin. She also had the longest most luscious legs that I had ever seen. She was so beautiful. I just couldn't stop staring at her. But, I forced myself to move on.

The other person was red-headed. She had topaz eyes. Was pale, like the beauty stood next to her, and almost as tall.

Their names were introduced Bella, which means beautiful in Italian. Which is very true, and Victoria, also known as Vicky.

And then there was Caroline. Of course we all knew her.

The Beauty who was known as Bella stared at me while I also stared at her. Well, that was for as long as I could, until I was interrupted again.

"Hello." I got a slap on the cheek from Elena. "Snap out of it. Are you alright? You seen a bit out of it right now." And then two knocks to the head.

I tried to concentrate on the beauty stood before me, but I just couldn't. Not with Elena in my face.

"Would you stop that Elena. I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Ok, if you say so." She replied.

I looked back to Bella, and it seemed that the same thing Elena was doing to me, Caroline was doing to her. She was still staring at me, and then Caroline looked at her and sighed. "Not again. Bellllllllllllllaaaa. Hello." She tapped her feet twice, and then clapped once in front of Bella's face. "You in there Bella. Helllllllloooooo."

Finally, Caroline got her to look at her. Then Bella looked at me, and blushed. I just grinned at her.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I couldn't believe Caroline, how could she embarrass me like that. I am sooooo going to get back at her for her little stunt.

"Come on Bella and Vicky. Let's go and sit down. " Said Caroline taking a hold of each of our arms and guiding us towards a seat.

I took my place directly across from Damon, and kept my head and my eyes down. Vicky sat down next to me.

I just stayed quiet because I didn't really know anybody. Apart from Vicky and Caroline. I wanted sooooo badly to talk to Damon, but I just didn't have the courage to.

"So Bella." Said Bonnie. "Why did you move to Mystic Falls?"

'Great', I thought 'Now the spotlight is on me.' I sighed heavily as all heads at the table turned towards me. 'Don't you people know that I like to be inconspicuous? I don't like attention being drawn to me.'

"Well." I started. "I used to live in Forks, Washington with my Father."

"And what, you didn't like living with him, so you came to live here?" Said Jeremy.

'Gosh' I thought, 'Never mind ending the story, at least let me begin.'

"And I went the High School there. It was average size. And when I got there, everyone wanted to be my friend, or at least get to know me somehow. So, imagine my surprise when there was one group of people, who sat as far away from the rest of us as they possibly could, wanting nothing to do with me. The new girl.

They were family, all of them, but they were adopted. Their father was Carlisle Cullen. He was a Doctor at the Local Hospital there. And a very good one at that. Whenever I happened to trip over nothing but this air, and injure myself, Carlisle would always, stitch up any wide cuts, or when I broke my arm, he would fix it. Or when I fell into a glass table on my 18th birthday and got little shards of glass stuck in my arm, he took them all out, or when..."

"Okay Bella, we get it", laughed Elena. "This man was a good doctor. Now can you please carry on the Story?"

"Oh yeah." I said. "Sorry." I apologised.

"And their mother was Esme Cullen. She was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. She didn't work. She was the stay at home mum of the household. But she did like designing buildings. Architecture only, that was just for fun. And then there was five children. There was Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were twins, but a year older than me. And then there was Emmett, Alice...and Edward.

They were siblings as well. Alice and Edward were in my year, and Emmett was the same age as Rosalie and Jasper.

They were all very Beautiful. With pale skin, and and sharp features. They all looked alike, though none of them were really related at all. Though Rosalie and Jasper were. They all hated me at first, they thought I was a danger to themselves and their family, they just didn't trust me, but I don't know why,. " Yes the Cullen's left me, but I was not just going to tell these people that I barely know their secret. And, it will also effect Vicky quite a lot. And like I said. I already think of her as family.

"One about a year and a half ago, I was in the parking lot of the School, It was winter and there was a lot of ice on the road. I was stood by my car. And one of my classmates who drove a van, hit the ice wrong, and the next thing you know, the van was headed straight for me. I was prepared for the impact you know. Although I didn't have much time to move, I had enough time to wait for it. So when all of a sudden, not other than Edward Cullen ran in front of me and was prepared to risk my life for his. I was confused and grateful. But really, there was no damage, apart from a few minor bruises and scratches."

"Wow Bella." Said Stefan. "This guy really had a thing for you. Why did you leave him behind?"

'Huh, yeah right,' I thought. 'As if I ever wanted to leave Edward freaking Cullen. He was the one that wanted to leave me. And yeah, he "had" a thing for me, but not anymore.'

"Yeah." Everyone else voiced.

"And. " I continued, ignoring them all. "There was a time when I went to this town called Port Angeles, I was out dress shopping with some old friends because we had a girls choice dance coming up. I hadn't really decided that I wanted to go, so instead of dress shopping, I decided to go book shopping, hoping to find some of the old classics. I told my friends I would meet them back at the restaurant we had planned to go to for lunch. They said it was no problem, so I went and got what I needed.

By the time I had and was ready to meet back with the girls, it was dark, and I had no idea where I was. That was when I noticed that there were two men following me. I decided to speed up, and so did they. I carried on walking, and then out of nowhere, two more men appeared. They started to gang up on me. Who knows where I would have been right now if Edward Cullen himself hadn't showed up all angry. He scared the men of. He saved me. I got in his car with him, and asked him how come he knew where to find me. He said he just happened to be in the area. For some reason. I didn't believe him."

"Wow, you are so lucky to have gotten out of that." Said Bonnie. I easily agreed.

"And then there was Alice, she was in a way my best friend and sister. She would buy loads of clothes, make-up and accessories for me, even though I didn't want them or need them. And she would force me to play Bella the life-sized Barbie with her." Everyone laughed at that. "Even though I didn't want to, or she would wake me up early mornings just to take me on all day shopping spree's. Sometimes she would even forget to let me buy food." Again, there were more laughs. "But altogether, I loved it, because I thought of Alice as the sister that I never had, we got to spend quality time with one another, talking about boys, and the hottest male movie star. But know" I looked at Vicky who seemed to be a bit upset, "Her spot has been occupied by Vicky." She looked at me and beamed. I smiled right back at her."

"There was also Jasper. He didn't speak to me much, but I actually liked him." And I did. "It was like he could read your emotions, if you were upset, it was like his presence was making you happy. If you had too much of the giggles, his presence would make you calm." I smiled remembering him. I missed him. I really didn't blame him for anything.

"And Rosalie, his twin sister. I liked her, but at the same time, I didn't. Rosalie was very protective of her family, she cared for them, I understood that. But, she was also a horrible person. She would disrespect a person just for the sheer fun of it, but yet still, she expected people to treat her like a queen."

"And finally, Emmett. I loved him, he was like the big brother I never had. He looked big an tough on the outside, but really on the inside, he was a big soft teddie bear. He loved to make jokes, however inappropriate they might have been, and he just loved to make people laugh. I miss him so much."

"Well, that was a long story. They really do seem like a handful. Don't they guys. Nice meeting you, Bella, Vicky. I will most likely be seeing you around. I am so sorry about this, but I have to go now. Errands I have to do." Said Jeremy starting to get up.

"But, I haven't fini..." I started.

"Sit down Jeremy and listen to Bella's story, because we all know that there is nothing you have to do right now. " Said Elena, his sister.

Jeremy sat down with an annoyed huff. I actually felt bad for him, even though he was being really rude, because, I guess you could sat that this was is a long story.

"You can carry on now Bella. " Said Alaric, some of the few words I had heard him speak.

"Ok, thanks." I said.

"One day, Edward came up to me at lunch tine, and said that he had had enough of being horrible to me and Ignoring me, he said he wanted to be my friend, so I let him. I let him get close to me, and soon we came inseparable. Within time, his family also got to know and like me as well.

"Edward would pick me up early weekend mornings to take me out with him. One day, he took me to a beautiful meadow he had found while out walking through the woods. We sat and talked about ourselves for a while, and then, it was there that we also confessed our love for one another. We were the cutest couple the school had even seen. "

"Awww" The girls at the table voiced. But not Victoria, she had a scowl on her face.

"He had invited me over to his house a time, I remember. Amongst the school, nobody ever said it, but it you were able to visit the Cullen house, you were a very lucky person. This was because nobody ever knew where the Cullen's lived, it was a known fact that they lived out of town, but nobody ever knew where.

So of course, I was exited to go to his house and meet the rest of his family, but I was also very nervous, ...To meet his parents. I didn't know what his mother was like, but I knew what Carlisle was like, because I had met him a few times in A and E, and he seemed like a very nice person. Turns out, I had no reason to worry at all, because, Esme was a lovely woman, she was like a second mother to me.

Their house was very nice, it was grand. Set back deep into the forest. The house was made of cedar wood, it looked very nice, there were many large glass windows, but the whole of the back wall, top to bottom was glass. This was because, when you looked out the glass, you could see the nearby river, there was even a waterfall, it was a beautiful view. They also had a whole other building dedicated to their cars. They each had about two or three cars, they were nice ones as well. They liked the newer cars, because they knew they drove fast, and the Cullen's all liked speed.

Edward led me on a tour of the house, I was expecting them to all have separate rooms, but it was odd, when I found out that they didn't. They shared rooms, for example, Jasper shared a room with Alice, and Rosalie shared a room with Emmett. I questioned that because, although I knew they were together, as in couples, and they were all adopted. Should their parents really be letting them share rooms, because I mean, they were only teenagers.

And, I also remember, one evening, the whole family and myself went out to play baseball, we were having fun, until there three people whom we had never seen showed up." I visibly saw Vicky wince at this, but I had to tell the story, there was nothing that I could do about it. "There were two men, one was called James, and the other was called Laurent, and then, there was also a female, her name was called Victoria."

Everybody at the table looked at Victoria in suspicion, but they were not yet sure of what this was about.

"They asked to join in our game, so we all agreed, I mean, come on, was a friendly match really going to hurt anyone? And then the guy James, who was the second in command of their group, he saw me, and I guess he liked the look of me. I didn't know what was happening at the time, but then Edward took me aside, and told me that, he had come across people like James before, and that he was a twisted person who liked to stalk people and torture them, he even made it his own personal game, and he always won. He wanted me, to torture me, but he didn't think how this would effect his girlfriend Victoria.

"I guess you could say that was when the hunt began. I had to lie to my father to get away from him so that he could be safe. I have to admit, I said some things that I wasn't proud of that hurt him really badly, but, I guess it was for the best.

"James was a dangerous person, we even had to leave the town to get away from him. We had to split up into groups to lead him away from me. I admit, some people, like Rosalie, for instance weren't very happy with this, she didn't like me to begin with, so she wanted to know why she should be putting her life, and the lives of her family in danger for me.

"The groups were, Alice, Jasper and I. Rosalie and Esme. And then Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward. Alice had booked us into a hotel to keep me safe. I wasn't allowed to leave the building until they said so, or the room for that matter. Edward, who was searching for James with Carlisle and Emmett phoned us because they were not able to track down and find James. He had told everybody that he would meet me at the airport and take me away with him to somewhere safe.

"But then I got an unknown phone call. It was from James, he said he had my mother and was holding her hostage, he said that if I didn't go to meet him alone in my old Ballet studio near to my mothers house in Pheonix, Arizona, then he said that he would kill her. Of course I didn't want that to happen. I was able to get away from Alice and Jasper at the airport, and let me tell you, that was something, because those people were definitely not the easiest to get away from.

"I quickly went outside to the front of the airport and went to the taxi area, I asked him to take me to my mothers house, which was very far away from the airport. The taxi driver complained about that, so I must have given him about one-hundred dollars in cash just to take me there.

"When I got to mu mothers house just to make sure that she wasn't there, she wasn't. I didn't know what to do next, and there was only one thing that I could actually do, go to the Ballet Studio and meet James. It was not far from my mums house, just a few blocks away, so I ran. When I got there, it was closed, the windows and doors were locked off, apart from one, the side entrance.

So, I opened the door, and Inside the studio I was. I looked around quietly, expecting to find her, because I could hear her voice, except, when I found the source of my voice, it wasn't my mother, but, a video player that had been lodged in the corner to hide from any person's view. I couldn't believe that I had been fooled so easily. "

'Don't worry Bells, it isn't your fault.' Voiced Vicky. I gave her a simple smile and carried on with my story.

"I decided, that since my mother was there, and I could see nobody in sight, I could just leave. As I started to make my way out of the building, they guy, James, he just appeared out of nowhere. He decided that is would be funny to tell me jokes and riddles, and, when I thought that he wasn't concentrating, I tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately, that didn't work though, because the next thing I know, I has been thrown across the room into a mirror, and had received a very bloody head and a broken leg."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh, my gosh Bella." Cried the girls at the table. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I am know, thanks for asking though." I gave everyone at the table all re-assuring smiles.

"By this point know, the Cullen's had arrived. I had no idea how they found me, but somehow, they did. By then though, I was on the verge of unconsciousness, the last thing I remember was Edward, fighting James off.

A few days later, I resurfaced, I was confused, I wandered why I was lying on a hospital bed, with a broken leg and a bandaged head. But then, I remembered everything.

Edward told me that, he, with Jasper and Emmett's help had killed James and burned down the Ballet studio with James in it to get rid or the evidence, unfortunately though, they were unable to find Victoria. Apparently, when she had heard of James death, she fled.

We didn't tell my mum the full story though, or my dad, for that matter. All we told them was that when the Cullen's had taken me out for a special outing, I had tripped and fallen down the stairs and went head first through a window.

Edward, he felt bad for what had happened to me. He told me that he and his family were going to leave, I began to grow very upset and told Edward not to leave, so after a huge amount of persuading on my part, he agreed.

After the incident, all was well for a few months, and then came my birthday..."

"Ooooh, tell me about this, it had to have been good." Said Elena. "I want to know all the details."

"Well, okay then, but are you sure?" I replied

Elena responded with a, "Hell yeah."

"Well, okay then. The day started out wonderfully, I got presents from my dad. My favourite was a photo album that he had gotten me. I still have it. Even though it is also filled with photos of the Cullen's."

I chuckled.

"School was amazing as well. I got many cards, and gifts, and happy birthdays. Most of the day was amazing.

Alice Cullen told me to come over to her house later because she had a surprise for me. Alice is a person who you don't want to disappoint, do of course I agreed. Even though I was expecting a small family gathering, I got all dressed up, with a dress, make-up, and heels. The whole lot. I guess I could say I should expected what was coming to me. A whole party. Alice liked to go big when it comes to social gatherings.

The party was great though, a lot of people showed up, the Cullen's did well, I have to say, the even turned their living room..." 'Ha, living.' I though. "...into a mini club. It was great fun.

A little while later, people started to go home, and then there was just the Cullen's and I. We just sat and chatted really. All was going well, until Edward must have said something to Jasper to upset him, though I don't recall what it was, but it made Jasper very angry. Jasper started to lash out and throw objects that were in his way, and unfortunately, I was in his was. Luckily for me, Edward was there to save me, but, unluckily for me, he tried to move me out of Jasper's was and ended to accidentally throwing me into a nearby glass table."

I heard shocked gasps from everyone listening to my story.

"My left arm received a very bad, deep cut, but, Carlisle was able to stitch it up for me. I still have the scar..." I said showing everyone, "...but it is healing fairly well. In all honesty, I didn't think what happened was really that big of a deal, compared to other things that had happened to me, but Edward seemed to think that is was.

Slowly, but surely he began to distance himself from me, showing affection to me less and less, visiting me less and less, until I guess, one day, he had had enough. Fairly late one evening not long after the incident, Edward came to my house afterschool, it was a surprise really because it had been so long since he had visited. Me being so naive thought that he was there to apologise for staying away from me for so long, but boy, was I wrong."

By now I had tears in my eyes.

"Edward said to me that...he didn't love me, that it was all just a joke to him, and that I was basically just his new toy doll. He told me that while he was with me, he was cheating on me. He was just playing me."

I laughed.

"And then, just before he left, he said..." ' ...Me and my family are leaving, you better hope I never see you again, because there will be some consequences' ", "and then he said "...Keep these words safe, I am leaving them with you.' "

And just like that, he was gone, he just left."

By the end of my story, I was in tears, and everyone was rushing to comfort me.

"Don't worry Bells, if we ever see any of them, they will have some serious hell to pay." Said Bonnie.

I smiled, because I realised, that even though I had just met most of these people, they felt like family. I was finally home.

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone for your patience, I am really sorry for not updating for a long while.**

 **Love ya. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 9

**New chapyer guys, sorry I took a while to update. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

 **I hate that bitch. Why did she leave Edward. I thought she loved him. I thought they were going to get married and have a child. I mean, that is what my visions told me.**

 **I thought Bella loved us all as if we were her own family. Me, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, if dward, Esme, and even Rosalie, even though Rosalie acted like sh really hated Bella's guts sometimes.**

 **To be honest though, from what Edward has told me, I really hate her now. How could she. She told Edward that she never really loved him, that is was all just a show for her. That she just prentended to like us so that she could get popular.**

 **And, the worst thing of all, was when she told Edward that whilst they were dating, she was getting it on with this guy with whom she had met back in pheonix. When she told him that, it just aboit broke his heart, I think.**

 **I really want to hurt Bella right now, to give her the exact pain that she I giving Edward amd more.**

* * *

 **Emmett POV**

 **I miss Belly Bells, I don't eve care what she did to Edward anyway. I don't believe him, he seems a bit off to me for some reason, and I don't know why. I never actually trusted Edward, he just doesn't seem like a brother to me, or very trustworthy, for that matter.**

 **Bella is too nice of a person t cheat on Edward. She loved him too much, she would never do something lile that. And Edward seemed way too suspicious anyway, I mean, going for long hunting trips, say for a week, when, at the most, it would only take us about a weekend to hunt.**

 **I mis**

 **s Belly. I really miss her, she was like the sister who I never got to see grow up to me. Ohhh Bella, where are you.**

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

 **At first, I never really liked Bella, because I thought that she was going to throw away her chance of having an amazing human life, just to become of of us, a cold vampire, with no soul.**

 **I hated Edward, because, I just hated him, and I never trusted him. He didn't fit in with the family if you ask me.**

 **When she cheated on his sorry ass and dumped him, I was ecstatic for her. I couldn't be more proud of her. And then she left, and I miss her, because, she was like a sister to me, and I never got the chance to tell her, that I never hated her. And now, I don't even know If i am going to get the chance to see her again.**

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

 **It is all my fault that Edward left Bella, if i hadn't been thirsty for her blood, Edward and Bella might have still been together, and we would have still been a loving family.**

 **I don't feel sorry for Edward. I know he never really loved Bella, I could feel his emotions. Oh, he had love all right, for a young woman, just not for Bella.**

 **Now Bella, on the other hand, if i would, I would cry a river for her. She must be so heart-broken right now. How could Edward be so cruel and coldhearted and treat Bella like that. He is a real bastard, no brother to me.**

* * *

 **Esme POV**

 **Oh my gosh, my poor son. I thought that Bella loved Edward. I have to admit, that day when Edward came home in such a terrible state, I had wanted to rip Bella to shreads, but, no that desire is gone, because, even though she hurt my first son's feelings, Bella is still a daughter to me.**

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

 **It is just so hard to believe. Bella has too kind a heart to just cheat on and dump Edward just like that. I know that Edward is my first son, and in the public's eyes, we seem like the perfect family, but, if his mother hadn't asked me to change him, I would have left him there to die. I don't know what, but it was some instinct tha told me all those years ago never to trust Edward.**

* * *

 **Edward POV**

 **Ha, my family are all falling putty into my hands. They actually believe that Bella could dump me and break my heart. Gosh, how gulliable can they be. In all honesty, I am glad that Bella is gone, now i can do as I please without having thatbitch moan at me all the time for every single thing that I did. She was a real holdback anyway. I hope she didn't think that I was joking either, if i see her agakn, I will drain her dry.**

* * *

 **Sorry guys, short chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review. Love you. XoxoxoxoxoxoX**


	9. Chapter 10

H **ey Guys, new chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Sorry to to those who didn't like the last chapter, but in my opinion, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

 **Carlise POV**

We can't stay here anymore, people are becoming too suspicious. Like my colleagues at work, for example, I am supposed to be 33 years of age, I look nowhere near. I still look like the same 23 years I was when I was changed many centuries ago. Dammit. Whoops, aha, pardon my french. I don't want to leave, I like forks, it holds so many memories for us, good and bad.

I have decided that it would be a good idea to move to Mystic Falls, it is almost exactly like Forks, in every way but name. There was plenty shade for us to hide in on very rare sunny days. There was quite a small population, just like Forks, and everybody knew everybody's business. That was the only thing I was worried about. People were bound to find out about us being Vampires, but then again, when we first moved to Forks, I was worried about the same thing, turns out, nobody but Bella and the other Supernatural, the werewolves, who were living in the town knew. And even though they did, they never told anybody about us.

Mystic Falls is so much like Forks, that, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there were any supernaturals living there, some more Vampires, Warewolves, and possibly even some Witches, ha, yeah right.

Since everybody was already at home, I decided to call a family meeting.

* * *

When everybody was seated around the dining table that we never use, I decided to speak up.

"People are starting to notice things about us, things that they shouldn't, like how we never eat, or how we never go out in the sun, and even the fact that that even though we are not related, we all look the same, beautiful...and pale."

My beautiful wife decided to speak up.

"What are you trying to say darling."

I sighed, I may as well get it over with, I mean, it's not like we have a choice.

"What I am trying to say is, we need to move, we can't stay here any longer."

There was an immediate uproar as soon as I said the word move.

"Move, I don't wanna move, I like Forks, Carlisle, this is where we first met Belly, I miss her. Forks holds good memories for us, so I am not moving, and that't final."

That was the one and only Emmett who decided to stamp his foot at the end of his little rant.

"I like Forks, I like this house, it is the best one yet. And wherever my Emmybear stays, I stay."

"Nnnoooooooooooooo, I don't wanna leave, how am I going to be able to go shopping in Port Angeles, I will never be able to get there as quick as I used to. But then again, I understand Carlisle, people are noticing, so we have no choice."

Thankfully, so far, at least one of my children understood the situation, my dear Alice.

"I don't care, after fighting in the Southern War, and not having any shelter over my head for almost all of my Vampire years, I don't think moving houses will be a problem for me. Although I did really like Forks, it has to be one of the nicest areas we have ever lived in. I don't really care where we live though anyway, as long as I get to be with my Ally.

Yes, two of my children are okay with my plan.

"Well, I don't mind, as long as I get to be with my family, of course, besides, I think we need a new change of scenery, don't you?"

Thank you Edward, thank you.

"Of course I don't mind dear, I think Jasper said it well, as long as I get to be with you, I don't care."

Well, I guess we are moving then, now I need to tell them where we are moving to, since I didn't get to tell them that before my family all decided to open their mouths.

"Okay then, thank you for your opinions, not let me finish, and tell you where we are going to be moving to...I think we should move to Mystic Falls. It is about 30miles North from Atlanta. Mystic Falls is like Forks, in a way, small population, lot's of green and shade from the trees, and, everybody should know everybody, since it is a small town."

When I said this, my family agreed with me that this was the best place to move to at this moment in time.

"Okay then, start packing, we leave tomorrow."

And with that everybody rushed upstairs.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter everyone, I will try to Update as soon as I can, thank you for staying with me. Love ya.**

 **And did anyone watch the Australian Open singles finals. Serena Vs Venus Williams, and Rafael Nadal Vs Roger Federer. Serena and Venus were amazing, so nice to see two of the top players in the game, play again in the grand slam finals after such a long time.**

 **Serena lives up to her name: Queen of the Court - Because she is, No.1 again. Amazing. Venus, well done, so nice to see you in the Finals again, and against your sister nonetheless, it was a win win for both of them.**

 **Anybody seen the pair of Trainers that Serena got from Michael Jordan with the No.23 on the.**

 **Serena : 23 Grand Slams**

 **Michael Jordan: 23. His Jersey number.**

 **Rafa and Roger, a great match 5 sets. Sadly, Rafa just missed out on a championship in the 5th set. Been so long since any of the 4 players were in the grandslam finals. They make tennis, we hope to see them around for many years more. Congrats Serena on her engagement, and Nadal on his amazing comeback.**

 **King of Clay: We hope to see Nadal also living up to his title on the Clay court at Roland Garros, for many years more.**


	10. Chapter 11

**New Chapter, hope you enjoy, thank you to those of you who are still enjoying my story.**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I was finally, ready, it was my first day at a new school, just like Forks. I went from Phoenix, to Forks, and now, I have ended up in Mystic Falls. I am not dreading going to the school as much as when I first arrived here, and now that I have all of my new friends, it will be alright, because they will be guiding and supporting me throughout.

I admit though, I will miss Angela, and Jessica a bit, though she was a bit chatty, she was nice to me.

My musings were interrupted my Vicky.

"Bella, are you ready, we have to get to school, what are you wearing, ugh, don't tell me you are wearing that, and on your first day at a new school, Bella, don't you want to make a good impression on everybody?"

"Yes, this is what I am wearing, why, what is wrong with it?" I questioned slightly confused.

"Bella, have you gone blind, you are wearing baggy, grey tracksuit bottoms, and a red t-shirt, that has a hole in the back, and muddy white trainers, you don't even have any make up on, and your hair is a mess." I raised an eyebrow at Victoria. "Not that you need that much make up anyway. " I folded my arms.

"Oh come on Bells, let me just get you ready, and you never know what cute guys may want you, mmmmh, and plus, you will love it when I am done with you." Even though that did sound good, I still wanted to make sure that there was something in it for me.

"If I let you get me dressed, what do I get?"

Victoria thought about it.

"I won't take you shopping this weekend..."

"Deal." I quickly agreed, anything to get out of shopping.

Vicky squealed and ran to my closet, and then the next thing I know, my clothes started flying left, right, and center.

"Vicky, down, you're only getting me dressed."

"I am not only getting you dressed Bella, but I am also getting you ready, for a guy to crush on you, and then a date, and possibly a relationship, and then a marriage, and then some kids, a happy life. You see, this one moment right now, could set your fate. So Bella, next time I say I am going to get you dressed, I say you surrender without a fight."

I put my hands up. "Okay, Okay Vicky, I get it, now can you please hurry up so that we can get to school on time, I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Here, put this on, you will look good, as well as feel comfortable. leaving you nothing to worry about."

In her hands, Victoria held out black jeans, with a white top that was form fitting with long sleeves that hung off the shoulders. It was quite a nice outfit, until she held out the red high heels with the thinnest heel ever.

I stamped my feet and shook my head.

"I have agreed to wearing the rest of your outfit Vicky, but I am NOT wearing those." I folded my arms and pouted my lip.

"Oh, stop it Bells, that won't work with me, luckily, I have back-ups."

In her hands, Vicky held another pair of red shoes, they had open toes, but the one thing that hadn't changed was the heel, it was still there, except, it was not as thin as the last one. Since it looked like I wasn't getting our of this one, I took the shoes with great annoyance, and slipped them on.

"See Bells, I am not even done with you yet, and you already look like a woman." She giggled and ran out of the room.

"VICKY." I shouted and ran after her, she was not getting away with that one.

* * *

"Sooooo Bells, how ya feelin'." Vicky and I were on our way to school, somehow, she had managed to obtain a Rolls Royce, which she was driving. Beautiful cars.

"There is no need to worry, ya know, because all of our new friends are going to be there, supporting the both of us, look at us, we practically fit in already."

"I am not worried at all Vv, in fact, I am ready to start over, I am so sick of wallowing, and over what, a Vampire stuck at 17 years old in his immature little head. Yeah right." I snorted.

"Okay, looks like we have nothing to worry about then." Smiled Vicky taking my hand.

* * *

We had just arrived at the new school now, and all eyes were on us, and our car. Sadly for them, because of the tainted windows, they couldn't exactly see who was in the car, well, they'll just have to wait and see.

"Ya ready?" Asked Vicky.

"As ready as i'll ever be." I replied.

"Okay then Bells, let's give it to them. And with that, we stepped out of the car.

Earlier, when Vicky was done with annoying me, she had given me a black leather crop top jacket. It finished of my outfit nicely.

Victoria and I strutted out stuff as all eyes were trained on us.

She turned to me and said.

"I am hearing all kinds of conversations that people are having B, and they are _all_ about us." She smiled widely. "For example, these two girls standing over there, one a brunette, and the other with black hair, standing on the other side of the car park next to a Ford, their conversation goes something along the lines of, " _OMG, like who do they like think they like...are. They think they can just show up here and steal our popularity, we are like the queens of like this school. And why are they so pretty, they have live obviously had plastic surgery done..."_

I was amazed. "If I hear the word like one more time, i'm gonna...gonna..."

"Yeah, like I know right, like yeah." Laughed Vv.

"Those guys over there, the ones standing next to that black BMW, this is their conversation. " _Wow, they are hot chicks dude, nothing compared to the girls I have seen at this school. I want the red-head, and you can take the brunette, I want them so bad, G._ "

"Well" I said, "At least now I know to not make conversation with any of them. Come on, let's go get our schedules."

* * *

"Ahhh, the new students, names please so I can give you your Schedules." Said the receptionist.

"My name is Isabella Swan, and this is Victoria..."

"Martin." Vicky interjected.

"Ok, hold on a second then." The receptionist spoke again. "Here you go dears, if you need anything don't be afraid to come and ask. Have a great day, I hope you enjoy your time at this school."

We took our schedules with a "Thank you" and compared them with one another. We had Physical Education, Biology, and English together, and well as lunch and a free period. All in all, it wasn't too bad, because I am sure that our new group of friends will make up for the classes that I don't have with Vicky.

Just then the warning bell rang, and we had to begin making our way to our first class.

* * *

My class was nowhere near Victoria's, it was on the other side of the school, she had History, and I had Geography. It was quite easy to find the class, because the school was almost as small as forks, but not quite, because they had more buildings.

I walked into class, and was relieved when I saw...

* * *

Sorry guys, that was mean of me, but I had to, got to keep you guys entertained.

Reviews please, did you like it?

Thanks for reading.

Next chapter soon.

Love ya.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

And sorry if this didn't make sense, because I was just finishing this chapter off at 11 O'clock at night. And I had to finish it off because I felt like I owed it to you guys.


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey Guys, I'm very sorry to all those who have been upset about me not updating my story. I do plan to get back on top of that. Here is a new chapter for y'all. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. XxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

 **Previously: ...**

My class was nowhere near Victoria's, it was on the other side of the school, she had History, and I had Geography. It was quite easy to find the class, because the school was almost as small as Forks, but not quite, because they had more buildings.

I walked into class, and was relieved when I saw...

* * *

 **Bella POV:**

"ELENA!", I shouted across the room. "Elena, over here, come and sit next to me. " People around the room looked at me like I was crazy. Who cares though? Because in a way, I guess that I am.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Elena said to me as she neared my desk.

"Sit next to me pleaseeeeee. I don't know anybody else and I don't want to be a loner. " I whined. Elena laughed and took a seat next to me. "Your something else Bella, I don't know who thought it was in their best interests to give you up. Your amazing, "

Shocked, I turned my head and smiled at Elena, thanking her for the lovely comment. She just replied with a simple 'No problem', and turned her head to the front of the classroom where the teacher had begun to speak.

* * *

Finally...

The lesson was over, I was so bored, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was all over the place. Fidgeting. It was thought I had ants in my pants, and that was certainly no the case. But you never know about things these days. Do you?

It was lunch time, I began to make my way to the other side of the school building so that I could get to the cafeteria, but unfortunately for me I was slowed down significantly because the whole school wanted to block my path and stare at me like I was some long lost monument that had finally been put on display at some famous museum. Gosh, haven't people ever seen new students before?

I thought about the question as I reached the dining hall, and the answer that I would give for this school would be a definite 'no', of course they hadn't or else they wouldn't be acting like such freaks.

I took a seat beside Caroline and Elena, and just a short while later, everyone else had joined us. That everyone includes, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Tyler and Jeremy, Elena's younger brother.

'So.' Started Car as we all took our seats. 'Bonnie and I have decided that tonight...we are going to have a movie night. And everyone is invited.' She squealed. 'It starts at 6 because we have so many movies to watch because everyone gets to pick a choice of a movie that they want to watch each.' Caroline stated, pulling a sheet of paper and a pen out of her bag.

'Obviously, I get to choose first because I already have the paper and pen in hand, and I say we are going to watch Identity Thief. Let's start off with something light and funny, I love Melissa McCarthy. Ok, now its Bonnie's turn since she helped me to come up with the idea. Bonnie, what movie would you like?

'Ooh, I know.' Laughed Bonnie. 'Please, Please, Please can we watch the Breakfast Club. I love that movie. It's sooo funny but at the same time, it's a bit sad.'

'Uuuugh.' Groaned Stefan who had his arm around Elena's shoulders, 'We know you love that movie, you have made every single one of us, minus Bella and Victoria from the equation, watch that movie with you at least 3 times each. And I have no desire to watch it again at this moment in time.'

'For your information, _Stefan_ , The Breakfast Club is an amazing movie, its a classic. Aah, the Brat Pack of the 80's, I do wander what they are doing now. Judd Nelson, Ally Sheedy, Molly Ringwald, Anthony Michael Hall and Emilio Estevez. Did you know that Charlie Sheen and Charlie Sheen are brothers?'

'Did you know, that I don't care?'

'You are so rude. Stefan Salvatore.'

'Alright, alright guys. Thats enough. No need to rip each others heads off.' Laughed Caroline. 'So, so far we have Identity thief and The Breakfast Club. Damon, it's your choice next.'

'Hmmm, decisions decisions...Caroline, I choose Fight Club. It's been a while since I've seen that movie, and I feel like watching it again.'

'Fight Club, really Damon? Couldn't you think of anything better than Fight Club?'

'Well I don't know Caroline, couldn't you think of anything better to watch than Identity thief?' Damon Said with disbelief.

'Well...couldn't you think of anything better that your face?!

Everyone around the table looked at Caroline in confusion.

'Barbie. You do know that what you just said made absolutely no sense to anybody's ears.?'

'Whatever Damon.'

I have to say, watching this group of friends interact way quite amusing if I do say so myself. The petty banter was enough to brighten up my day.

In the end, the movies that we had chosen were Identity Thief from Caroline, The Breakfast Club from Bonnie, Fight Club from Damon. The Wolf of Wall Street from Matt. Tyler Chose Inside Man. Jeremy Chose Die Hard, Vicky chose The Taking of Pelham 123, of course the one with John Travolta. And I chose Oceans Eleven. Brad Pitt, George Clooney and Matt Damon all in 1 movie, now who can resist that. And let's not forget about Casey Affleck and Don Cheadle. All in all, i'd say we had a good choice of movies.

'Ok guys, so when you get home, get ready and be at the Salvatore's house by 5:30pm.'

'Really Bonnie? Why our house? Asked Stefan.

'Because it's the biggest house in the area, so you boys better get cleaning as soon as you go home.'Replied Caroline, 'And before I forger, everyone bring snacks and drinks.'

* * *

Before long, it was time for us all to go home, and I needed to get ready. We only have an hour so I better get started.

I can't wait. I'm beginning to like the people here in Mystic Falls, this is going to be the start of many beautiful friendships.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. More to come.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you thought. I'd like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**_

 _ **And btw, if you are a movie person like me, you'd love all the movies.**_

 _ **And send me a msg if you ever feel like having a conversation with me.**_

 _ **Love you all. XxxxxxxxX**_

 _ **Till next time. 3**_


End file.
